Hora de aventura Wiki:Artículo Destacado
Escoge a tu mejor articulo del mes, puedes nominarlo votando aqui y también escoge a tu imagen del mes. Requisitos: *Solo pueden votar los usuarios registrados *Para nominar un articulo simplemente edita la seccion del mes junto con la imagen del articulo (solo puedes hacerlo una vez) *Para votar solo edita el articulo poniendo " si quieres que sea el articulo del mes o si no quieres que este articulo sea el destacado. * Recuerda poner tu firma "~~~~" y tu explicación Ejemplo Por que me gusta el episodio --~~~~ Por que me gusta el episodio pero no estoy seguro si sea bueno. --~~~~ Por que estoy en total desacuerdo con el articulo. --~~~~ Categoría:Comunidad James Baxter "The Horse" 250px Es un personaje muy alegre y divertido,un invitado especial en HDA,lo nomino porque creo que ha dado felicidad a los personajes de HDA y a nosotros los televidentes.--Marcy Ross (discusión) 18:58 11 may 2013 (UTC) Junio 2013 250px Es un juego muy entretenido y ademas es un juego con los personajes de intercambio de genero como: Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee. --Finn humano (discusión) 17:46 3 may 2013 (UTC) Se me hace un juego simple y por momentos divertidos, pero despues de unos minutos empiezas a aburrirte. SealShyl (discusión) 18:03 3 may 2013 (UTC) El juego es bonito y todo pero a la vez es demasiado simple, tampoco le veo lugar como "articulo del mes" New ClouS (discusión) 19:47 7 may 2013 (UTC) Si acaso ha habido dos apariciones del cambio de género de los personajes, no veo por qué darles tanta importancia y menos siendo un juego, hablando solamente de artículo del mes. Briseida 03:39 9 may 2013 (UTC) Tiene una buena cantidad de información clara para un videojuego --Dejame un mensaje 22:43 9 may 2013 (UTC) I Remember You 250px Agrego el episodio para que participe en Junio 2013, este episodio me hizo llorar demasiado y me gusta mucho el final del episodio. 50pxJanemize, Deja un mensaje en mi Muro63px Amé este capitulo ya que revela como es la relacion entre ellos 2, y es muy sentimental, totalmente inesperado *-Aventurera (discusión) 14:33 4 may 2013 (UTC) i remember you es un episodio de la temporada pasada por lo que no me parece un buen articulo para este mes.Fionna x marshall 11 (discusión) Es un episodio muy sobrevalorado, aunque es muy buena la verdad, creo que hay artículos mejores. lCracker? Puede que sea el mejor episodio de la cuarta temporada y un buen articulo para recordar episodios pasados Pablo440HDA 5-05-2013 19:08 Me encanta este episodio, pero digo lo mismo que Crackers "esta sobrevalorado". Ademas, ¿no podria ser un episodio de este mes?, se estrenaran cuatro. SealShyl (discusión) 19:34 6 may 2013 (UTC) Aunque es uno de los mejores capitulos de la serie en mi opinion, no deberia ser "articulo del mes", existen mejores :/ New ClouS (discusión) 19:56 7 may 2013 (UTC) Este episodio fue muy entretendo y emotivo, concidero que deberia ser el articulo del mes Es hora de shampoo Este episodio fue uno de mis favoritos me gusta porque hace un flashback sobre como encontro el Rey Helado (Simon) a Marceline ademas la parte de la canción fue una de mis favoritas Principe Flama Flambo Uno de los episodios más emotivos de la serie, aunque no tiene de protagonistas a Finn ni a Jake, me parece que merece el lugar como artículo del mes. Briseida 03:39 9 may 2013 (UTC) El episodio muestra la relacion sentimental entre el Rey Helado y Marceline, y es Uno de los episodios más emotivos de la serie como dijo Briseida. By: MasacreRoyer117 Debería haber algo de variedad en los artículos que escogemos destacados. --Dejame un mensaje 22:43 9 may 2013 (UTC) " Me encanta el episodio muy emotivo sobre todo el final. "Mordecai Jake (discusión) 06:24 12 may 2013 (UTC)"Mordecai Jake "Mordecai Jake (discusión) 06:24 12 may 2013 (UTC)" Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake 150px me gusta este articulo ya que el comic nos cuenta mas sobre las aventuras de los personajes de cambio de genero.Fionna x marshall 11 (discusión) No me gusta el universo de Fionna y Cake en ningún lado, a parte no eh leído el comic. SealShyl (discusión) 18:03 3 may 2013 (UTC) Me encantó el comic en general, una muy buena historia que nos introduce un poco más en su "mundo". Sinceramente me encantó el comic y es uno de mis favoritos :D. *-Aventurera (discusión) 14:31 4 may 2013 (UTC) desapruebo porque no me parece muy relevante ademas de no ser canonico con la serie y no aportar informacion util ademas de que en la serie solo se han estrenado 2 de estos capitulos Pablo440HDA 05-05-2013 19:12hrs Me gusto el comic pero no me gusta el mundo de "Aaa" , sorry :/ New ClouS (discusión) 20:00 7 may 2013 (UTC) Antes le daría mi voto a uno de los cómics de "Hora de Aventura" que a uno de Fiona y Cake, no es nada personal, pero no creo que sea el privilegiado artículo del mes. Briseida 03:40 9 may 2013 (UTC) Princess Potluck 250px Este episodio esta muy bueno, y descubrimos que aunque el RH secuestre princesas ellas lo toman en cuenta tan siquiera un poquito.. Quien debería estar enojada debería ser Flama xD. -lCrackers? (discusión) 22:13 6 may 2013 (UTC) Si! , es un episodio bastante entretenido , la idea de ver lo que Finn y Jake hicieron mientras BMO buscaba el calcetin de Finn me parecio excelente, la verdad me gusto el cap New ClouS (discusión) 20:02 7 may 2013 (UTC) Fue un buen capítulo, bastante entretenido y me agrado que haya sido complemento de otro episodio (Rey Gusano). Briseida 03:39 9 may 2013 (UTC) Fue un capitulo muy entretenido,Gunther fue lo mejor del episodio ya que lo considero uno de los mejores personajes de la serie y es muy divertido,ademas fue un capitulo mas "normal" :) Puhoy 250px Uno de los episodios más locos de la temporada, creo que por su trama puede ser tomado en cuenta para episodio del mes. Briseida 03:39 9 may 2013 (UTC) Muy Lindo y no muy usual a los demás episodios le doy manita arriba :D --Lucky4evah (discusión) 06:42 11 may 2013 (UTC) Mayo 2013 Marceline y las reinas del grito 150px Me gusta esta comic es muy buena el unico problema es q al igual q finn humano es para este mes. Anonimo Man (discusión) Nomino a marceline, por que el cómic es muy bueno, y, aunque no sea canónico, muestra a dos de los personajes más queridos conviviendo. Kaarinaa (discusión) 17:48 9 abr 2013 (UTC) me parece un buen articulo del mes ya que es un comic muy interesante Me gusta el comic y todo pero no creo que sea el mejor articulo para este mes --Finn humano (discusión) 20:50 10 abr 2013 (UTC) El artículo tiene faltas a rabiar, son solo dos párrafos que parecen hechos con el traductor de Google. Me da igual si el cómic es bueno, esto no lo es. Rafael2000 (discusión) 05:36 15 abr 2013 (UTC) me encantan los comics de hora de aventura y me gusta pero no cre que sirva para el articulo del mes. no creo que lo sea me gustan los comics pero puede ser mejor--Leguito (discusión) 21:15 15 abr 2013 (UTC) El comic es muy bueno ya que nos deja dar a conocer un poco mas de dos de los personajes de la serie (conocemos mas de la personalidad de marceline y a la dulce pricesa en un ambiente diferente) pero no creo que el articulo en si sirva para articulo del mes. --Nelsykp (discusión) 00:46 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Articulo ganador José Antonio Toledano 150px Por que el es actor de doblaje de Finn en America Latina --Finn humano (discusión) 06:33 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Un talentoso actor de doblaje, que nos da la voz de Finn. --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 18:36 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Porque hace la voz de nuestro personaje principal (además lo conoci)--'Pablo440HDA--22:37-15-abr-2013 (UTC) ' —Porque hace la voz de Finn y encaja muy bien al personaje --'Mariana flama-- 2:22 abr 2013 (UTC)' Porque hace la voz de Finn,ademas le encaja muy bien a Finn,aunque ahora sea muy seria :S pero igual,aprovado. ~~Jake The Magic Dog~~ (discusión) Me gusta su voz, sin el, no habra un mejor actor de voz de Finn pero es genial y... nunca cambies Jose. Janemize 12:42 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Porque su voz es muy buena y encaja con el personaje por su edad [[Usuario:HUGO144|HUGO144] (discusión) 17:00 18 abr 2013 (UTC)HUGO144] Me gusta su doblaje, pero su doblaje ne la tercera temproada se me hizo bastante malo (no tanto por el, si no por la traduccion y la forma de decir las cosas). SealShyl (discusión) 00:44 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Me gusta mucho como hace la voz de finn y durante la serie como ha ido cambiando durante su madurez. Simon6612 1:28 26 abr 2013 (UTC) } Es una buena opcion pero no deberia ser escogido como articulo del mes, simplemente no es adecuado. --New ClouS (discusión) 23:39 1 may 2013 (UTC) No me gusta como hace el doblaje despues de la tercera temporada. A Glitch Is a Glitch 150px un episodio animado por David O'Reilly en 3D lleno de cosas extrañas divertido y ademas emoticonesLeguito (discusión) 21:28 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Es de los mejores episodios de la serie al mi parecer, bastante bizarro y extraño. Me gusta. SealShyl (discusión) 00:44 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Es un episodio "algebraico" y se destaca del resto por su formato, sinceramente me gustó mucho y no le faltó ni la gracia ni la aventura *-Aventurera (discusión) 23:06 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Abril 2013 Tierra de Ooo 150px Por que contiene mucha información en el lugar donde se desarrolla Hora de Aventura. Finn humano (discusión) 04:24 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Es un articulo con mayor información sobre la tierra de Ooo --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 21:53 10 mar 2013 (UTC es un articulo con muchisima informacion sobre hora de aventura--iliasyfinn--Em@il 15:07 12 mar 2013 (UTC) es un articulo con muchisima informacion Seve2 (discusión) 20:38 31 mar 2013 (UTC) tiene muy buena información THE BLACK EAGLE 7004 Este articulo rinde mucha informacion sobre la serie y tiene muchas curiosidades, lo que ayuda a entender un poco más la serie, sin saber como es la historia del lugar no podriamos entender muchas cosas. *-Aventurera (discusión) 01:05 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Para que la gente que no conoce mucho sobre donde se desarrolla Hora De Aventura (esto seria bueno para personas que son curiosas y/o no saben sobre la Tierra de Ooo) MasacreRoyer117 Simon and Marcy 150px Aprobado' '''Es un articulo muy editado últimamente, y hay mucha expectativa del episodio.' 'SealShyl- -Em@il 04:17 21 mar 2013 (UTC) es muy buena es sobre el pasado de el rey helado y marcy Prinsesaflamita (discusión) 03:01 25 mar 2013 (UTC)Prinsesaflamita (discusión) 03:01 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Es un gran capitulo porque te da ganas de que aiga una 2ª Parte Seve2 (discusión) 20:38 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Habla de la guerra Tiver (discusión) 20:23 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Gran episodio, que nos da a conocer un poco más la historia de Ooo, Marceline y el Rey Helado ☺DanielWW☺ 12:28 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Es uno de mis episodios favoritos de la serie, y es otros de los episodios que demuestran que el Rey Helado no es malo. Juanca753 Es un episodio que me gusta mucho, por que ahora sabemos mas de Marcy,Simon y la Guerra, Muchas teorias, misterios etc.. ''---lCrackers? (discusión) 19:19 17 abr 2013 (UTC) este episcodio estuvo genial lo espere toda la temporada desde que supe de el -PrincesaBonnibelBubblegum- (Ana) Este articulo es muy bueno porque es emotivo SuperSonic 2000 (discusión) 23:19 20 abr 2013 (UTC)SuperSonic 2000 Este episodio es encantador es uno de los mas dramaticos de HDA muestra el lazo entre marceline y el Rey helado por que es una de las personas que la a compañaron en esa etapa traumatica de su vida un buen amigo que la protegia como si fuera su hermano y se puede ver a mousntruos mutantes malvados y mutantes de chicle buenos al final del episodio asi se puede ver diferentes teorias y misterios Marzo 2013 Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?! 150px Por que es un articulo con mucha información y me gusta el juego --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 14:55 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Me encanta el Juego, y espero que pronto llegue a mi País, para comprarlo y jugarlo. --Luciano :3 (discusión) 23:21 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Porque en lo personal probé el juego y es altamente recomendable a Fans del show- Jeremy The Human 06:39 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Hora de Aventura (Comics) 130px es un articulo con información de la serie de comics de Hora de Aventura que esta genial --Finn humano (discusión) 08:34 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Ese artículo es uno con mucha información y los cómics de HDA son muy entretenidos he leido alguno por internet. The dinogif´s (discusión) 18:03 22 feb 2013 (UTC)Irenuca2003 Porque es un articulo que contiene historias interesantes de la serie y sus personajes "Jeremy The Human 18:08 22 feb 2013 (UTC) si es bueno y muy bueno Prinsesaflamita (discusión) 03:03 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Muchachito Malo 200px n.n --Pøwer-Lørd (discusión) 15:07 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Es muy bueno el Capitulo :D Usuario:Marshall-lee-HDA-AT (discusión) 12:10 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Estuvo Bueno,sobre todo por el Fiolee :I,bueno poco y nada JEJEJELuks2000wiki (discusión) 15:41 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Aunque no he visto el capítulo... Espera, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Da igual. ¡Aprobado! :3 DJ John (discusión) 08:40 9 feb 2013 (UTC) El capitulo estaba bueno, con quien se queda el perro? alguien sabe? Matrixx32 (discusión) 00:49 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Personalmente me gusto mucho el capitulo, aunque no lo apruebo solo por mi, sino por que fue uno de los capitulos mas esperados por muchos fans hasta ahora. Marianoll24 (discusión) 06:09 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Este capítulo me gustó mucho y tenía un poco de Fiolee lo cual me encanta, sobre todo las canciones ¡Aprobado sin dudar! :3 Fionna21 (discusión) 22:06 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Es un capítulo genial de Fionna y Cake, la primera vez que habla ML (Marhall Lee) sobre todo un capítulo genial y fue el más esperado sin duda ha habido Fiolee que me encanto bastante, las canciones tan cool's ... Bondy ... :3 (Usuario discusión:Bondy ... :3) 02:02 10 de Marzo 2013 (UTC) . SOY PUTO No es un mal episodio, pero yo creo que esta sobrevalorado. Enemigo 585 (discusión) 20:18 5 abr 2013 (UTC) El capítulo de Fionna y Cake me gustó mucho, pero en este me parece que le dieron demasiado protagonismo a Marshall Lee ☺DanielWW☺ 12:28 15 abr 2013 (UTC) aunque ya sea articulo del mes me encanta que sigua con su reinado lo nomido. Me encanta este episodio lo nomino No me gusta esperaba mucho mas.